Jester
by MetaGiga
Summary: Separate and you're trapped. Fail to find me and you're trapped. Swapping bodies is the game I play. If you can't beat me at my game, you live as the other forever. I'm hope I win. For these two, Shizuo and Izaya, would be hilarious to see suffer...


**Alright, a while ago me and my friend decided to make a Durarara swap fic~ a few years later, I dug it up and reread it. After I did, I decided to continue it~So here's a collab from my friend and I~  
She typed Shizuo, Mikado and Celty and I typed Izaya, Kida and Shinra. However, we both typed Simon, Anri and the creepy clown we made up xD oh, we don't own Durarara. Only the clown-jester guy.**

* * *

The nighttime streets of the city.  
Much more interesting then when it was daytime. Indeed. Gangs were common at night... A little too common for comfort. Especially the color gangs. They were definitely nasty, but so amusing and fun to play with.  
As Izaya walked along the streets, ignoring a businessman that was getting beaten up next to him he looked around, keeping a look out for any kind of flying vending machines. The protozoan was always walking around Ikebukuro. It would be troublesome if he encountered the tall man dressed as a bartender. Shizu-chan always interrupted Izaya's schedule, which was extremely irritating.  
Izaya grinned, but there was no warmth in the smile. "He should just die."

* * *

Shizuo took a deep breath, inhaling the cigarette's fumes. He was tired after walking around Ikebukuro all day. Surprisingly, it had been a good day for Shizuo; no one had picked a fight with him or even glared at him the wrong way. A small smile on his face, Shizuo began walking in the direction of his apartment. He hadn't had the night off in a while, maybe he could relax for once, and watch some tv.  
Wait, that was a bad idea. Shizuo's television usually ended up as a broken television. And his computer was also subjected to that fate. It was a miracle that his cell phone wasn't broken, but he got it from his company, so he had to take better care of the yellow device.  
Shizuo slowly loped home, like a large cat, looking forward to his long-awaited night of relaxation.

* * *

The school bell rang throughout the building the next afternoon, freeing the students from their hours of school. Mikado sighed and picked up his books. Wasn't Kida wanting to talk to him about something? A new holiday?  
He didn't hear a thing about it...  
So, it must be something he just made up today. Seems likely.  
"Yo! Mikado! Whatchya waiting for? Don't you want to know what this day is all about?"  
Speak of the devil. "Uh, hi Kida. I was just getting my books gathered up. I was just gonna meet up with you!" Mikado said with a small smile. Kida glanced over to one of the empty desks. "So, your girlfriend wasn't here today?"  
Mikado shook his head, blushing a bit at the thought of Anri. Kida gave him a smug grin. "Well, too bad. Looks like it'll only be us two to have fun." He said. Mikado was confused. What was his silly best friend talking about? "Kida, what are you talking about?"  
Kida sighed, "I guess I'll stop giving you too much confusion and tell ya."  
Now, he seemed to go into a storytelling mode, "Well, I actually heard about it yesterday. It wasn't popular until now. This is almost as famous as the Black Rider now."  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously. Only, it's kinda... Eccentric."  
This coming from the guy who flirts with girls all day.  
"Alright, on every eclipse on this day, this masked jester appears. He stalks the whole town to search for someone to 'play with him'."  
Why did that sound so familiar..? "Is he Orihara-san?" Mikado asked.  
"No. This guy's different." Kida kept going, "So, he finds two people who seem to be amusing to him, and..."  
He made wavy motions with his hands. "POOF, you get cursed. And it's the type of curse that you just want to kill yourself if you get it and you're with a guy you hate."  
Mikado tilted his head in even more confusion. "What does that mean?"  
"Why, it means you must break this curse by the kiss of a lovely sweet maiden of pure heart so you and this guy that has no use or importance whatsoever to break the evil curse cast upon you and the other guy. And you know what happens after THAT."  
Mikado flushed red. "Wh-what?!" "You heard me. You get it good all night, dude! And with the maiden who you... L-O-V-E~!"

Mikado was just staring at him in disbelief. After a few seconds, Kida laughed. "Nah, that's not what happens. But, it'd make me want to be cursed then. Anyway, on to the real curse."  
Finally. Mikado sighed with exasperation. Talking with his friend was like trying to wash a cat with your eyes blindfolded.  
"Once the Masked Jester casts it on you and another person, you switch. Switch, as in switch bodies. Cool, right? Here's the thing: You and the person can't leave over one hundred and fifty feet from each other, you're trapped as them forever and vice versa. Secondly, you have three days to find him in hide and seek. If you can't... You're also trapped. If you find him, woop-dee-doo, you get turned back!"  
"Wow... That's complex." Mikado said quietly. Kida laughed some more. "Yeah, it is! So, here's the holiday. We both act like the other and try to see the jester tonight!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two high-schoolers, there was mischief at work in Ikebukuro tonight. And not the normal mischief that the city was used to. The jester was roaming, and he was ready for some new entertainment. With a small laugh, he roamed without a care. Of course, no one really saw him. They never do. But, that changes after the eclipse. He can be seen and cause some amusement for himself and hopefully for others.  
But, mostly for himself.  
He cackled to himself as he zoomed over the rooftops of the city's skyscrapers. Oh, this would be fun. He looked around at the millions of people minding their own business, and wondered which ones would yield the most enjoyment. One had to pick carefully, you know. Can't choose someone boring, that would be most unsatisfactory. All that time and energy lost! No, no, he had to pick wisely.  
There were a lot of gangs that could work, but he's tried that already...  
Definitely not again.  
Will this run be a failure? It would be such a disappointment... Oh, yes. It's a failure for sure. And it's not even midnight yet! He just came back after YEARS to have fun, yet no one's out to play with... Ikebukuro used to be so much fun. Well, there was always the one time when he played with a bride and a homeless guy. That's a definite favori-  
The jester's attention instantly went to a large object being thrown across the sky.

That's new.  
And fun.

* * *

"Oi, oi, I don't like the way you're lookin' at me, dumbass!" Just Shizuo's luck. He was in such a great mood until some nameless gang member decided that Shizuo looked like the perfect target.  
Shizuo was silent as the delinquent and his cronies circled around him, wielding bloodstained bats and pipes. Slowly, Shizuo removed his purple sunglasses from his face and placed them carefully in his vest pocket. Then, with all of his pent-up rage, Shizuo glared at the brats in front of him.  
Now, these delinquents were hard-core gangsters, who didn't take crap from anybody. But even uneducated oafs like them could tell that they had chosen the wrong victim. They'd poked a peacefully slumbering, dangerous lion. They were so screwed.  
They didn't have time to yell when Shizuo walked over to the nearest vending machine, picked it up like a piece of litter, and threw it at them, full force.  
He pushed his glasses back onto his face, seething with anger. "You fucking scum! Look what you've made me do! I was having a good day, too, until you punks ruined it! How are you going to fix this?! Repair the fucking damage you've done! Huh? Huh?!"

Shizuo bent down and shook the unconscious body of the delinquent. Realizing that the guy wouldn't respond, Shizuo dropped him back onto the concrete.  
"Shit!" He spat, pulling out another cigarette and raising it to his lips. He was having such a good day too. And it would only get worse from there.  
"My, Shizu-chan. You really need to work on that temper." a too familiar voice said behind him. Shizuo tensed, and looked around to see his hated enemy standing behind him, hands in his jacket pockets. "Yo, Shizu-chan, it's been awhile, hasn't it?"  
"Not long enough," Shizuo growled, glaring at the smirking man in front of him.  
"Owch, that's hurtful!" Izaya sounded like the opposite of hurt. He grinned happily, but his eyes were cold as he stared at the blonde man. "And here I was, just taking a stroll through the city."  
"A stroll that's dangerously near my house, I see. And these punks part of your fucked-up plans?" Shizuo's hand wandered dangerously close to a street lamp. Izaya tensed, knife at the ready.

"Not all of my plans are fucked-up, Shizu-chan. You insult me," Izaya's voice remained light and airy. "This was merely coincidence. I had a couple of errands to run. You of all people would understand that, ne?"  
"Well, coincidence or not, your plans are always fucked-up, and you can LEAVE ME OUT OF THEM," With a roar, Shizuo ripped the streetlamp out from the concrete and threw it at Izaya, who merely dodged the iron missile.  
As Shizuo began to pull out another object from the ground, he stopped.  
"My, my~! You seem like a fun duo to play with~!"  
As sudden as the creepy, overly happy voice came, a figure swooped down from the sky. "Hello and soon, good bye~ I am the masked jester of mischief~ You both will be the most interesting victims I've had in years; YEARS I tell you~!"  
For one of the very first times, Shizuo and Izaya stood still even though they were a few feet away from each other out of pure confusion.  
"What... The hell?" Shizuo said wide eyed. Whoever this guy was, he definitely seemed to be some circus freak.  
"Now, now~," the jester cooed, "Don't use that word in vain~ Well, it won't exactly matter, because..."

The jester suddenly whipped out some brightly colored pink and white wand like thing with a glowing yellow star shaped jewel on the top. He then lunged to Shizuo and struck his head scepter. And with a bright flash, he tumbled onto the ground seconds after like a rag doll. The jester then turned to Izaya, who was laughing insanely.  
"Hee hee hee~! We seem to share the same humor~ This next part is gonna be REAL fun~!" he giggled.  
In a split second, Izaya was actually caught off guard for once.  
And also had the same fate as Shizuo.  
"Bind these two toge-ther~ Hope-full-y fore-ver~ Hee hee heeee~!"  
With a blast of one final light, the wand stopped glowing. "Now for my favorite game in the world~! Hide and Seek~!"  
He pulled out two cards from his pocket and placed one on Izaya, then Shizuo. "Here are the rules, friends~"  
And with that said, the jester soared back into the sky.

* * *

Celty was first shocked at the sight of a clownlike person appearing out of nowhere. Then stunned when she saw that he had just knocked out both Shizuo and Izaya in about ten seconds. She ran up to the two and shook them both to see if she could at least get a response from either of them.  
Nothing.  
In a fluster, she ran to the two men lying prostrate on the concrete. She ran to Shizuo, quickly tapping something on her PDA. Hesitantly, she shook the blonde man, but 'Shizuo' was out for the count. Then she did the same thing with 'Izaya.' No such luck.  
Shoulders slumping, Celty whipped out her cellphone and texted Shinra about what happened. Celty looked at her bike, which was sitting there patiently and asked it to change form for her. Her bike neighed in response, and quickly shifted its form to add a passenger seat.

Celty used her shadows to lift the two men into it, then cast a protective shadow to shield them from prying eyes. You could never be too careful. The policemen could be after her tonight, and she couldn't deal with that.  
Celty climbed on and took the handles. Her bike whinnied, then took off at a breakneck speed to her shared apartment.

Shinra was busy typing on his computer when Celty burst through the door. He jolted up and waved. "Hey, Celty! What's with th-"  
Celty quickly typed on her PDA and showed him. 'You need to help me get these two inside.'  
Shinra gave her a confused look. "Who are they? And why are you in such a hurry? Are you getting chased?"  
'No. Just help me. You know them.'  
Celty quickly went outside with Shinra following. As Shinra caught sight of both Shizuo and Izaya passed out on the ground, his eyes widened. "Wh-what happened to them?! Did they both overwork themselves or something?"  
Celty shook her helmet and typed some more.  
'No, it's really different. Just get them inside already!'  
Shinra nodded and took ahold of 'Izaya' while Celty got 'Shizuo.' With that done, they both dragged them into their apartment and shut the door. With the two rivals put on the couch, it was time for questions.

"Celty, where'd you find them? And what exactly happened?"  
As Celty typed away on her PDA, Shinra looked over to 'Shizuo.' Something was definitely wrong. With a tap on the shoulder, Celty held up the PDA.  
'It was surprising for me. For some reason, a man in a jester get-up came out of nowhere. I saw that both Shizuo and Izaya were fighting, but that was always common for them.'  
"A... Jester? Why would some guy in a jester suit come out of nowhere?"  
'I have no idea. But, they both stopped in their tracks. I didn't quite hear what nonsense he was saying, but he actually knocked out Shizuo with a pink and white scepter with a yellow star shaped jewel.'  
Shinra stared at the text in disbelief. "So, what you're saying is... A clown showed up out of nowhere, started saying random gibberish, and bonked Shizuo on the head with a pink and white wand?"  
Even though it was wrong to do at a moment like this, Shinra just laughed at what he had just seen Celty type.  
It was a bad idea, as always. Celty jabbed him in a pressure point and typed some more.

'THIS IS SERIOUS! DON'T LAUGH!'  
"Alright, alright! Ow... That hurt you know..."  
'Well, he did the same thing to Izaya, then some light flashed. Then I think the clown pranced around a bit singing some sort of spell or something.'  
"Hmm, maybe it could have been a spirit or a fairy?" Shinra put his hand on his chin, thinking of possible theories the could explain this situation. "Do you think that this could have been something like a Dullahan?"  
Celty paused before typing out her answer. "I... don't know. I've never seen this before, but my head might have. I don't think it's a Dullahan like me."  
"I guess the only way to find out is for these two to wake up. I hope they don't start fighting immediately. I just cleaned the house today."  
As if on que, 'Izaya' woke up. "What the hell happened..?" he murmured as he sat up. Everything seemed blurry for him. How long was he out? "Oh! Orihara-kun! You're awake!" Shinra said and bounded over to him. "I know that it's a little too soon, seeing you just woke up and all. But do you know what happened? Celty told me everything, but what exactly did you see?"

'Izaya's' vision cleared up to see that Shinra was leaning over him. "Shinra..?"  
Instantly, he grabbed him by the coat. His face contorted with a very un-Izaya like rage. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME BY THE DAMN FLEA'S NAME?!"  
Celty was shocked that 'Izaya' did that as soon as he woke up. Wasn't that his name, after all? Either way, she ran up to hold him down.  
Shizuo struggled against Celty's grip. Why did his body feel so... weak all of a sudden? And why did someone else seem to say what he said just now? What the hell was going on? Then Shizuo looked down at the other person lying unconscious. His eyes widened as he looked straight into his own sleeping face. "The hell?"  
Shizuo watched as 'Shizuo's' eyes fluttered awake. He sat up and looked around, confused.  
'Shizuo' looked at 'Izaya' and his face broke out into a calculating smirk. "Well, this is very interesting indeed," He muttered to himself then grabbed his throat, humming. Almost as if he was curious in his own voice. This was a pretty weird situation for Celty and Shinra to be witnessing right about now... "Interesting?! YOU CALL THIS INTERESTING?!" Shizuo yelled as he tried to pick up the couch so he could bash it on... Himself? Who was him? More importantly, who was he?!

He actually struggled as he tried to pick it up. In fact, he couldn't lift it at ALL. Sure, he could do it last time he was here to threaten Shinra to shut up. But now, he couldn't...  
Why?  
He saw himself give him a sly grin. "Were you trying to do this?"  
The couch was lifted up with ease.  
'Shizuo' laughed at him. "Wow, I look ridiculous with that expression. As I thought, I look more handsome with a cool expression like this," He struck a pose, still holding up the sofa with one hand.  
"Oi, Shinra, what the fuck is going on? Who's that?"  
Shrina fiddled with his jacket, flustered. "Um, it appears... that you, O-Orihara-kun, have switched... personalities? Maybe a knock to the head?"  
"Orihara-kun?" Shizuo spat the name out like a swear word.  
'Shizuo' laughed knowingly. "So I guess you'll call me Shizuo-kun now, Shinra? Even the name sounds disgusting."  
Izaya looked at 'Izaya,' who stood, shaking with rage. He felt taller than usual, and incredibly strong. So this is what large animals felt like, gigantic and untouchable. Too bad it was Shizu-chan's body, otherwise he would have enjoyed it.  
"Shinra, can I use a mirror?" Shizuo reached to push up his sunglasses, but then he realized that they weren't on his face. He stared at his hand, a silver ring on his middle finger, the fuzzy lining of his dark jacket circling his thin wrist. What the..? Shit. This was bad...

'Shizuo' and 'Izaya' made their way to the bathroom, and took in their appearance. They were the same, but completely different. A cruel smirk was spread out over 'Shizuo's' face as he stood there, hands in his pockets. 'Izaya' stared at the mirror, his face contorted with rage and confusion.  
"You flea!" 'Izaya' grabbed 'Shizuo' roughly by the collar. 'Shizuo' grinned and said, "Now, now, Shizu-chan. Don't want to ruin your brother's gift. Oh, should I call you Iza-chan now?"  
At that remark, 'Iza-chan' now was fuming. "Never. Call. Me. That. Again. Or I swear, I'll-"  
"You'll what? You're not extremely strong anymore, Shizu-chan~. Also, which one do you not want me to call you? Shizu-chan or Iza-chan?"  
That's when tons of crashes and banging were heard from the bathroom and the area around it. Shinra was startled at first, but then sighed.  
Celty went to typing. 'Something's clearly wrong with them.'  
"Yeah, it's completely obvious now. I need a new bathroom."  
He then received a sharp blow to the head. Celty typed some more. 'Shut up about that! Think about all of this for once!'  
Shinra nodded as he rubbed yet another injury inflicted on him. "Alright then. But, the only way I can see to this is if they're not killing each other... In other words, we might have to put them both on a slight dose of anesthesia beforehand."  
At that very moment, 'Izaya' was flung into the room with great force. "... I'd better go get it now. Celty, try to not have them destroy the entire apartment, will you?"  
Celty gave him a nod of approval and grabbed 'Izaya' before he had a chance to go back to 'Shizuo'.

With a quick look to Celty, 'Izaya' struggled a bit to try again to beat his rival senseless. Unfortunately, he had been hit quite a lot and lost most of his energy.  
Which was quite a weird feeling for him, in fact. This is how it felt to have the strength of a regular person?  
Celty looked at 'Izaya,' who was trying to attack 'Shizuo,' who was holding the shorter man at bay with one hand. 'Shizuo' looked positively gleeful, a nasty smirk on his face. Celty sighed; she was so confused. Screw it! She thought viciously, and whipped out her shadows to do the work for her.  
'Izaya' yelled, "What the hell?!" when the black threads wrapped around him and dragged him away from 'Shizuo.' Celty wrapped up his mouth for good measure.  
'Shizuo' laughed a little and went up to 'Izaya'. "Well, I've never seen myself look this pathetic in all my life. Or, maybe it's just that you're controlling me."  
"PISS OFF!" 'Izaya' snapped, but due to his mouth being wrapped by the shadows, it sounded more like "MMFSS MMPH!".  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
"MPHSS. MMMPHH!"  
"You really need to annunciate better, Iza-chan."  
The situation was making Shizuo to the breaking point. Right then, Shinra slipped in through a door. "Okay, I'm back! … What on earth happened in here?"  
'No time! Now just PLEASE dose them before they drive me into even more confusion!'  
Shinra nodded and went up to 'Izaya'. As he knelt down, he held some sort of gas-mask to his mouth. "Now, don't take this the wrong way, Orihara-kun, but this is the only way I can fully understand your condition."  
'Izaya' tried to say, "GOD DAMMIT HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT KNOW YET?!" But it came out as, "MMT MHMHT MMW MH MHLL MM MMH MMNT MNHM MFT?!"  
With the valve on the metal cylinder-like thing turned slightly, a small stream of gas went through the mask and into 'Izaya's' mouth. That's when his struggling subsided little by little.

Shizuo's vision went blurry as the anesthesia took effect. Soon, he was completely passed out.  
Celty gently let her strips of shadows remove themselves from his body. 'Shizuo' looked down on him. "... I guess I'm next then?"

After all the different tests on Izaya and Shizuo were done, Shinra made his way to his lab to piece everything that he had uncovered together to come to the conclusion of what had happened.  
Both of them were placed on the couches again and Celty was watching them until he got back. She really had nothing else to do but that. And by the looks of it, they were going to regain consciousness in a few minutes. And what she's seen, waking up after being dosed on anesthesia was an interesting sight to see. As she lay by the two, she began to wonder about the masked jester. Who was he? Was he someone she knew before she lost her head?  
She didn't think so.  
Why on earth would she know such a person like that? Maybe he really is a fairy...  
A few moments later, 'Izaya' lazily opened his eyes.  
"Mngh... Heheheeeh..."  
Oh god, it's happening.

He looked over to her. "Hey there Shelty... Or... Are you someone with the same clothes, helmet... And... No head? Do you have a twiiin..? Are you Shelty's twiiin..?"  
How was she supposed to respond to that? She began to type.  
'No, I do not have a twin, Izaya.'  
"My name's Izaya..? Naw... My names Shizuo, sillyyy giiirl... Or... Am I Shizuo? I dunno anymore... I mean, I shound juuust like 'em..."  
This was uneasy yet amusing at the same time for Celty.  
'Your name is Izaya. Not Shizuo.'  
"Ugh... Dammit, girl... You dunno whatcha talkin' 'bout... I'm Shizuo Heij... Whatever the hell else."  
'Shizuo' woke up next.  
"Man... Why's everythin' spinnin'..?"  
Oh god, so now Celty has to deal with two guys who just woke up and recovering from anesthesia.  
Fun fun.

Celty just hoped Shinra would come back soon. Her 'boss' is starting to creep her out. This time in a different way. Unfortunately, Shinra wasn't coming back for about twenty more minutes. Celty decided to leave Izaya be and check up on her friend (that currently had the APPEARANCE of Izaya). "Holy heeellll... I'm me... Or am I not..? I 'on't fuckin' know, Shelty... I sound like the god damn fuckin' flea... Whutzitzname..? Izaya..?"  
Celty stared, quite amused at what looked like Izaya was saying. But she knew that inside, one of her best friends were suffering from anesthesia.  
But, maybe they'll at least get a little sober soon.  
Yet, throughout the twenty minutes she had to wait, Celty was constantly being asked stupid questions and watched as they saw unreal things. Finally, she had gotten tired of the constant unusual behavior and used her shadows to stick them to the wall. That only resulted in them having the illusion that they could fly.  
When Shinra got home, he had an expression that was extremely bewildered yet had a light in his eyes, like he had just discovered how to cure cancer.  
"C-Celty... I scanned their mindwaves, and I traced one I took of Shizuo a while back and saw that... Izaya right now has the exact same wave as Shizuo! And when I saw Shizuo's, it didn't match up at all!"

Celty cocked her head. With some typing on her PDA, she showed it to him. 'What are you trying to say here then?'  
Shinra grabbed her hands. "They swapped their own consciousnesses with the other! It all makes sense now!"  
Celty was surprised as well, but she pretty much figured so once she saw how Shizuo and Izaya were acting.  
"Also, Celty," Shinra said while looking at the two stuck on the ceiling, "What exactly were they doing?"  
'They were seriously acting weird. And I couldn't exactly take any more of it.'  
Shinra nodded, seeming to understand why she snapped. "Well, let them go. By now, they should of recovered."  
"GET ME DOWN CELTY, I SWEAR TO GOD!"  
"Yep, they have."  
Celty nodded back, then let them down. She showed Shinra her PDA again, 'Now what? We can't just leave them like this...'  
"Right. I might have a solution, however."  
Celty perked up at that and typed in her PDA as fast as she could. 'Really?! How?! Can you turn them back?!' Shinra laughed and adjusted his glasses. "Well, while I was scanning them I found..." He held up a pink and white card, "This."  
Curiously, Celty took it and read what it had to say.

'_Hello, friend and friend!  
You both have been chosen to take part in a very special game!  
It's called Hide and go Seek!  
I know you've heard of it before, but this is my game of it! It's really fun!  
If you're reading this, then you have discovered that you two are permanently each other~! See? Isn't that fun? You're another person forever!  
But, if you don't like that, I can return you to your normal selves~! Yet, you have to play my game. If you don't follow my rules, you're gonna have a great life as another person! So, find me and I'll turn you back!  
Now, I'm leaving Ikebukuro in three days.  
No more.  
No less.  
However, this is a game of Hide and go Seek! You have to find me! But, here's my rule that's pretty much already in play.  
It's sad to see people leave another's side, don't you agree? Don't leave one hundred and fifty feet away from your friend! It's sad! But, it'd be alright if you go~. You obviously want to be the other person, so why not~? You'll be the other forever if you leave that distance~!  
Time to play! Can you find me?  
Or would you rather live life as your friend~?  
This day won't happen for a century or two, so you're lucky lucky!  
Hugs and love~,  
The Masked Jester.'_

Celty was astounded after she read all of it. She spun towards Shinra, then to Izaya and Shizuo. Shinra placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Now now, Celty. Everything's going to be fine; we'll find him. Then everything will be back to normal."  
Celty typed, then showed him the PDA.  
'But, what if we can't find him?! Shizuo would be Izaya forever! I just can't live with seeing him live like that forever!'  
She then darted to Izaya's body and knelt down to Shizuo. "Whoa, Celty. Calm down, it's going to be okay, alright?"  
"Ugh... Shinra..?" Shizuo mumbled and slowly sat up, "What did you find..? And if you recorded anything I said..."  
"Ah! Shizuo-kun!" Shinra exclaimed and bounded over to him. (Then secretly picked up recording devices hidden underneath their beds, that little bastard) As he knelt down to him, he smiled. "Well, I found the solution. You and Orihara-kun seemed to have swapped each other's mind!"  
"Well, that's damn obvious, Shinra."  
Shinra laughed uncomfortably at that.  
"So, can you turn us back or what? Being this damn flea all my life is gonna be hell on earth." Shizuo spat.

Shinra stopped as soon as he said that. "Well... Celty? Show him that card..."  
Celty nodded and gave the card to Shizuo. Then, both her and Shinra saw Izaya's face turn into one of the scariest faces of anger by the influence of Shizuo.  
"THAT BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL IS HE PULLING?!" he yelled and crumpled the card in his hand, threw it on the ground, then crushed it under his foot. He then started to make his way out the apartment to look for the jester that did this to him, only to be held back by Celty. 'Shizuo! You can't leave Izaya or you'll be trapped in his body forever!' was typed on her PDA.  
Shizuo stopped struggling to the elevator and sighed. "Yeah..."  
He punched the wall with a hard fist. "Damn it al! Why the hell did that bastard choose me and him of all the damn people in the city?!"  
Shizuo allowed himself to be led back into the apartment, only to see himself holding another card. "Ah, hello Shizu-chan. Your yelling was what woke me. So, that's what I would sound like if I completely went on a temper tantrum? I sound so unintelligent with you controlling me, I can't bear to watch."  
Shizuo growled, but knew that he couldn't do a thing to him. The real Izaya has his strength now. "Whatever... Just shut the hell up..."  
"Ah, so you've realized you can't do a thing to me now, ne?"  
"I said shut up, you damn flea..."  
Izaya smirked. Shizuo's harmless now. It'll be easy to mess with him now, but what if Shizuo had gained his ability with his knives? He didn't want to take any chances. Shizuo's stupidity couldn't be underestimated.  
"Well, it seems you two have to stay close to each other no matter what-"  
"Don't remind me, Shinra." Shizuo interrupted.  
"Er... Sorry. Well, you both can stay here if you want. You need to in order to turn back after we all find this person." Shinra said.

Silence.

"... Well, I'm okay with it. As long as Shizu-chan won't bug me, I'll be fine." Izaya said in a relaxed tone. "Well, okay then. Shizuo?"  
"I don't exactly have a choice but to. Just don't put me in the same room as that damn flea." Shizuo growled. Shinra smiled, seeming to like that he'll have two people who swapped minds living with him. Alright then! We only have one guest bedroom-"  
"NO WAY IN HELL WILL I SHARE A ROOM WITH HIM!" Shizuo shouted. Celty typed, then showed her PDA. 'Calm down! You don't have to!'  
Shizuo turned to her. "Why's that?"  
'If you're okay with sleeping on the couch or Izaya is okay with it.'  
Shizuo and Izaya turned to each other, seeing their own reflections. "Shizu-chaaan... Can I pleaseee have the bedroom?" Izaya whined.  
"I don't care. Just don't take it as me being nice to you or anything." Shizuo grunted, his hand automatically going to his face, to push up his sunglasses. He growled, realizing that his sunglasses were on that flea's face. His body began to shake with anger.

Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it all, WHY THE FUCK WAS THIS HAPPENING?! Roaring, Shizuo punched the wall, making a sizeable Izaya fist-shaped indentation.  
"Hey now, I need that hand Shiz – ah, Iza-chan. I'm right-handed after all." Izaya drawled from a good distance away. Clutching his busted hand, Shizuo cursed and wished he could have done that to Izaya instead... Himself instead? Damn...

With an unheard sigh, Celty whipped out her shadows to bind the irate Shizuo once again. He struggled, yelling out curse words that Shinra had never even heard before. It was so weird to see Izayas body behave like that. The real Izaya was watching this with interest.  
"Hey, I'm not the one who needs to be tied up, don't give me that scary look, ne?"  
Celty whipped out her PDA, fixing Izaya with a hard glare. 'I don't trust you; make any weird moves, and you'll get tied up too.'  
Izaya raised his now lanky arms in surrender. "That makes me do sad, Celty, I want to remain great friends with you."

Celty wished that she had a face just so she could melt Izaya with her disdainful stare.  
Looking towards the clock, Shinra could see that it was one thirty in the morning. "Well, by estimation, the jester guy switched you guys sometime at midnight. So technically, your first day has started. I suggest you get some sleep before looking. Shizuo glared at his friend. "I want to get out of this flea-body as soon as possible. Why the hell shouldn't we look already?!"

'Because rest is important. I can tell you're both tired.' Was what Celty had typed into her PDA to them. Izaya instantly went towards to guest bedroom, giving his traditional smirk. "Well, Celty's right about you being tired. Just so you don't go anywhere, I'll just go to bed. We wouldn't want to be trapped like this because you wanted to look for the guy yourself, ne?"  
Shizuo growled, then turned away. "Fine. But we ARE searching as soon as we wake up."  
"But what about breakfast~?"  
"I don't trust you enough to make yourself something to eat in my body, flea."


End file.
